Lo que amo y odio de ti
by Nezumi Shi
Summary: Porque hay diez cosas que aman y odian, en igual medida, del otro. *SaiGaa.
1. Gaara de Sai

Hi hi! ¿Un SaiGaa? A la orden :) ~Disfrútenlo! :D

* * *

**N**ezumi **S**hi

.

**L**o que **a**mo y **o**dio de **t**i

.

**G**aara de **S**ai

.

**A**brazos

Garaa odia los abrazos de Sai porque siempre son inesperados. En su casa, en la oficina, en la casa de cualquiera, en la plaza principal… en donde sea, a Sai no le importa que la gente se les quede viendo y se cuchicheen. Los odia porque lo dejan vulnerable, porque lo hacen sentir algo que jamás sintió, porque le hacen sentir amado. Y Garaa no está acostumbrado al amor.

Garaa ama los abrazos de Sai porque sus brazos son su castillo, porque adora recargar su cabeza en el hombro de él y aspirar su aroma. Los ama porque lo envuelven cuando siente que su mundo se derrumba, y no piden explicaciones. Los ama porque no podría imaginarse en los brazos de ningún otro hombre, porque estando en sus brazos es invencible y ambos lo saben.

**B**esos

Garaa odia los besos de Sai porque le hacen volar y a él no le gusta volar. Odia que le bese porque hace que se derrita en sus brazos, porque se marea cuando siente el aliento de Sai chocar contra sus labios y porque cuando sus labios se rozan, el mundo deja de importar. Los odia porque sus labios ya no son de él mismo, son solo de Sai.

Garaa ama los besos tiernos que le da en la mejilla, cuando lo abraza por la espalda. Ama los besos románticos que le da cuando se dedican a hacerse compañía el uno al otro, sin ninguna necesidad de las palabras. Ama los besos apasionados que le da cuando ya le aburrió la película y ambos están, por suerte, en el sillón. Pero por sobre todo, ama los besos que le da luego de decirle lo mucho que significa en su vida y lo sinsentido que sería su vida sin él.

**C**aricias 

Gaara odia las caricias de Sai porque le erizan la piel hasta el último rincón. Odia sus caricias porque no lo dejan concentrarse en el informe que debe entregar para el día siguiente, porque hacen que deje todo lo importante de lado para concentrarse en quien se las proporciona. Las odia porque sabe que lo derrotan más fácil que cualquier ninja rango S.

Gaara ama las caricias de Sai porque le hacen sentir deseado, en todos los sentidos. Ama que sus manos recorran toda su piel y le hagan suspirar, ama que le hagan perder la razón. Las ama porque sabe que las caricias de Sai fueron las primeras en marcar su piel y las ama porque está seguro de que serán las únicas.

**S**exo

Gaara odia acostarse con Sai porque no le gusta mostrarse sumiso ante nadie. Odia desarrollar el papel pasivo en la cama y odia cuando _esos sonidos_, comúnmente denominados como gemidos, salen de su garganta con la única función de ponerlo en evidencia y excitar más a Sai. Pero sobre todo, odia acostarse con Sai porque consigue derrotarlo siempre que lo hacen.

Gaara ama acostarse con Sai porque es natural. Porque no puede imaginarse con otro, porque lo vuelven loco sus manos recorriendo su piel y sus labios marcando cada rincón. Lo ama porque Sai es el único que consigue sacarlo de control y porque, en el momento, no le molesta tanto asumir el papel sumiso. Ama acostarse con Sai porque él solamente le pertenece a Sai.

**C**uando pinta

Gaara odia cuando Sai se pone a pintar porque le ignora, no es que él quiera su atención, _para nada_. Lo odia porque muchos de sus dibujos le deprimen, enserio. Odia cuando se pone a pintar porque siempre le pide que sea su modelo y apenas accede, le pide que se quite la ropa. Odia que pinte porque sabe que pinta imágenes de su pasado y odia eso, porque el alma se le hace trizas al percibir la ausencia en los ojos de Sai.

Gaara ama cuando Sai pinta, porque sabe que es su pasión. Ama que pinte hermosos paisajes y escenas románticas para él, sólo para él. Ama cuando pinta porque un aura de tranquilidad lo cubre y puede notar que está en paz. Ama cuando pinta porque sabe que ama pintar, pero sobre todo porque sabe que lo ama más a él.

**G**estos

Gaara odia los gestos inexpresivos de Sai, porque le recuerdan a sí mismo y ya tiene suficiente con aguantarse a sí mismo. Odia los gestos de superioridad cuando se cree mejor que todo el mundo. Odia los gestos falsos que muestra cuando debe mostrar los sinceros. Odia los gestos de frialdad porque le hacen sentir más lejos de él que nunca.

Gaara ama los gestos de sorpresa de Sai, que, aunque son pocos, le hacen sentir que puede seguir sorprendiéndolo cada día un poco más. Ama los gestos varoniles y seductores que muestra cuando quiere llevárselo a la cama. Ama los gestos tiernos y románticos que le regala en los momentos en donde su corazón late más que nunca. Pero sobre todo, ama los gestos que sólo él puede causar, porque entonces sabe que representa más para Sai que el resto.

**S**u sonrisa

Gaara odia la sonrisa falsa de Sai. Odia cuando la comisura de sus labios se curva en una sonrisa prepotente, burlona y falsa. La odia porque le recuerda que antes Sai no sabía nada de nada sobre sentimientos, porque sabe que aún queda algo de ese Sai. Odia esa sonrisa falsa porque anda por el mundo dedicándosela a todos y odia cuando se la muestra a él.

Gaara ama la sonrisa sincera de Sai. Ama cuando, en el momento menos esperado, Sai cierra los ojos y sonríe de una manera sincera. Ama esa sonrisa porque es inusual, inesperada y, sobre todo, improbable; como la vida misma. Ama esa sonrisa porque sabe que algo dentro de Sai está cambiando, igual que cambió en él. Pero sobre todo, ama esa sonrisa sincera porque se la dedica a él más que a nadie. Y eso vale mucho para él.

**N**aruto

Gaara no odia a Naruto, sólo odia la idea de que Naruto es la única persona que realmente significa algo para Sai. Odia que haya sido Naruto el primero en hacer sonreír a Sai, al igual que odia la idea de que algún día Sai cambie de opinión y se decida por el rubio. Pero lo que más odia es saber que, a pesar de lo pasé, jamás podrá odiar a Naruto.

Gaara ama a Naruto porque simplemente es el único al que considera un amigo. Lo ama porque lo salvó no sólo de la muerte, sino de su propia soledad. Lo ama porque es capaz de cambiar a la gente y lo ama porque logró cambiar a Sai. Sobre todo, lo ama porque Naruto siempre será Naruto, y eso es suficiente para él.

**Q**ue le diga Te amo

Gaara odia que Sai le diga Te amo, porque le pone nervioso y el color de su cara asemeja a su cabello. Odia que se lo diga porque consigue doblegarlo a su voluntad, porque consigue que acceda a todo lo que le pida, sea lo que sea. Lo odia porque sabe que es cierto, porque lo siente con cada parte de su ser y sabe que se siente de la misma manera. Odia que le diga Te amo, porque esas simples dos palabras le hacen sentir el ser más vulnerable y malditamente feliz de toda la tierra.

Gaara ama que Sai le diga Te amo, porque entonces lo sumerge en una dimensión donde no existe nadie más que ellos dos y donde no es necesario nada más que ellos dos. Ama que se lo diga porque es la frase que todo el mundo espera oír y ama que sea Sai el que se lo diga. Lo ama porque se siente dichoso de ser correspondido, porque no sabe que hizo para merecerse esas dos palabras y sin embargo se siente feliz. Ama que le diga Te amo, porque él lo ama también.

**Q**ue haya entrado en su vida

Gaara odia que Sai haya entrado en su vida porque su vida sería mucho más sencilla sin él. Odia que haya entrado en su vida porque tras él entraron los celos, la inseguridad, el miedo de perder y la perversión. Lo odia porque lo ha llevado de ser una persona tímida a un pervertido igual que él, aunque en mucho menor medida, y porque ha convertido su vida en una montaña rusa. Odia que haya entrado en su vida porque no sabe que hará el día en que salga de ella.

Gaara ama que Sai haya entrado en su vida porque ha sido el reto más grande de esta. Porque no es fácil, pero sabe sin embargo que ahora tiene a alguien a su lado para enfrentar lo que se interponga. Lo ama porque le ha enseñado que la palabra que lleva tatuada en la frente tiene un significado mucho más grande de lo que jamás imaginó. Ama que haya entrado a su vida porque sabe que mientras permanezca en ella, será la persona más feliz del mundo.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3 -


	2. Sai de Gaara

Hi hi! Aquí está la segunda parte :) ~Disfrútenla! :D

* * *

**N**ezumi **S**hi

.

**L**o que **a**mo y **o**dio de **t**i

.

**S**ai de **G**aara

**.**

**S**onrojos

Sai odia los sonrojos de Gaara porque le hacen sentir como a un niño al que acaban de regalarle un cachorrito y está fascinado con él. Odia sus sonrojos porque lo hacen suspirar y porque podría pasarse el día entero mirándolo. Los odia porque hacen que su corazón vaya más rápido y simplemente no lo puede controlar. Odia los sonrojos de Gaara porque le hacen sentir débil.

Sai ama los sonrojos de Gaara porque le hacen ver adorable. Ama cuando se sonroja por comentarios suyos acerca de su cabello, de sus ojos, de su cuerpo y sobre _otras cosas_. Ama cuando Gaara baja la mirada, tratando de ocultar el adorable carmín de sus mejillas. Ama los sonrojos de Sai porque son inusuales, pero sobre todo los ama porque solo él puede causarlos.

**B**esos

Sai odia los besos de Gaara porque le hacen sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho y siente que el corazón va a salírsele de lo rápido que late. Los odia porque entonces cae en cuenta de que aún le faltan muchas cosas por aprender y le frustra el no saber cómo expresar lo que en realidad siente cuando está frente a frente con Gaara. Odia sus besos porque le hacen sentir lo que un ambu como él jamás debió haber sentido, y aún así no se arrepiente.

Sai ama los besos de Gaara porque ama ver su rostro, usualmente frío, teñirse de un color que asemeja a su cabello. Los ama porque jura y vuelve a jurar que al besarlo, ve fuegos artificiales y todo se tiñe de un color perfecto. Ama los besos de Gaara porque sabe que sus labios le pertenecen, pero sobre todo ama sus besos porque los anhela a cada minuto y son suyos.

**S**us ojos

Sai odia los ojos de Gaara porque lo dejan vulnerable, porque lo desarman y lo doblegan a su entera voluntad. Los odia porque la primera vez que los vio, lo hipnotizaron y desde entonces no lo han dejado ir. Los odia cuando se muestran fríos y distantes, cuando no muestran lo que Gaara siente y cuando se refleja en ellos la sombra de su doloroso pasado. Odia los ojos de Gaara porque son el mar que lo ahoga, son el mar donde naufraga y son el mar indomable que lo mantiene vivo.

Sai ama los ojos de Gaara porque le recuerdan a un mapache. Los ama porque son el contraste perfecto con el ónice de sus ojos y los ama porque son la luz en su oscuridad. Los ama porque, luego de enamorarse de ellos, aprendió a amar dos cosas: al color verde y a los mapaches. Los ama porque su recuerdo se ahoga en esa mirada aguamarina y no le importa siempre y cuando se trate de Gaara. Ama los ojos de Gaara porque son el océano de hielo que se derrite ante él.

**S**u tatuaje

Sai odia el tatuaje de Gaara porque es la marca de su pasado. Odia ese tatuaje porque ha acompañado a Gaara por mucho tiempo con el mensaje equivocado, porque marcó esa piel con la intención de hacerlo sentir solo. Odia ese tatuaje porque acompañará a Gaara toda la vida, recordándole a los fantasmas y demonios de su pasado. Odia el tatuaje de Gaara porque sabe que él jamás podrá borrar esa herida de su piel, y eso le frustra.

Sai ama el tatuaje de Gaara porque encierra un significado detrás de todo el dolor y la angustia. Ama el tatuaje porque es prueba del sufrimiento de Gaara y es prueba de su fortaleza para salir adelante cargando con él. Ama ese tatuaje porque estuvo ahí en el peor momento de su vida y lo ama porque sigue estando ahí ahora, en el mejor. Ama el tatuaje porque cada vez que lo ve, cae en cuenta de que Gaara está tatuado en su alma, de la misma manera que la palabra amor está tatuada en su frente. Ama el tatuaje de Gaara porque al fin comprende lo que encierra.

**L**a rutina

Sai odia la rutina porque es aburrida. Odia la rutina porque entonces lo único que diferencia a un día del otro es el calendario. La odia porque se le acaban las ideas y la inspiración se le va, la odia porque entonces los recuerdos ya no tienen chiste. Odia la rutina porque siente que Gaara se le escapa de las manos.

Sai ama las mañanas donde el sol se cola por la ventana, cuando se despierta a la misma hora de todos los días. Ama llegar y abrazar por la espalda a Gaara cuando está sirviéndose café. Ama llegar a casa y encontrarlo trabajando, porque la magia recae en la mirada que le dedica y que sólo él puede entender. Es ordinario, simple y cotidiano, le es tan familiar y es típico. Cada día al lado de Gaara no tiene nada de nuevo, pero ama saber que no cambiaría ni un solo detalle y, aunque es rutina, ama saber que no puede vivir sin ello.

**Q**ue sea Kazekage

Sai odia que Gaara sea el Kazekage porque entonces él pasa a segundo plano. Lo odia porque Gaara se desvela preparando los informes del día siguiente y lo odia porque impide que acepte su invitación para desayunar juntos. Lo odia porque se pone celoso de las niñas tontas que suspiran por él y no se molestan en ocultar su admiración, aunque él tampoco se preocupa por abrazarlo y besarlo enfrente de ellas y eso le molesta a Gaara. Odia el título porque pone en peligro su vida, porque jamás podrá sentirse tranquilo mientras Gaara esté en la oficina. Pero sobre todo, odia que Gaara sea Kazekage porque no está seguro de si podrá protegerlo y porque no hay una cosa en el mundo que le aterre más que perderlo.

Sai ama que Gaara sea Kazekage porque ha cumplido un sueño. Lo ama porque se ha levantado con sus heridas y ha conseguido ser el ninja más extraordinario de la arena. Ama cuando se detiene a sonreírle a un niño o a darle la mano a algún hombre que lo admira. Ama ver la pasión que pone en su trabajo y ama saber que sería capaz de dar la vida por la aldea. Ama que Gaara sea Kazekage porque entonces se da cuenta que él no es la vida entera para Gaara, pero sí es su parte favorita.

**T**emari

Sai odia que, de todas las mujeres habidas y por haber, haya tenido que ser Temari la hermana de Gaara. Odia que le mire con esa cara de pocos amigos y odia cuando parece que quiere matarlo cuando él abraza a su hermano. Odia que tenga que ser tan obstinada y terca, y odia cuando discute con ella por tonterías. Pero sobre todo, odia no poder decirle _cuñada_ por miedo a despertar algún día en el bosque de los Nara, medio muerto o enterrado.

Sai ama molestar a Temari. Ama la cara de enojo que pone cuando le hace preguntas acerca de Shikamaru o cuando menciona '_Shikamaru_', '_noviazgo_', '_boda_' e '_Ino_' en la misma frase. Ama que se ponga celosa cuando abraza a Gaara y ama besarlo enfrente de ella. Ama, muy en el fondo, su tenacidad y su fortaleza. Sobre todo, ama que saber que Temari ama a Gaara, y ama saber que no pudo haber pedido una cuñada mejor.

**N**aruto 

Sai no odia a Naruto, sólo odia la idea de que Naruto ha hecho más por Gaara que cualquier otro, incluyéndole. Odia saber que Naruto creyó en Gaara, que le tendió una mano cuando nadie más estaba mirando y que lo salvó de sí mismo. Odia que Naruto lo abrace, porque entonces nace en su pecho un extraño ardor y lo único que quiere en esos momentos es golpear a su rubio amigo y abrazar a Gaara contra su pecho. Odia saber que jamás podrá odiar al rubio, pero sobre todo odia darse cuenta de que, por mucho que ame a Gaara, jamás podrá entenderlo tan bien como lo hace Naruto.

Sai ama a Naruto porque es una persona extraña. Lo ama porque al principio le pareció la persona más estúpida, inútil y _masculinamente poco dotada_. Lo ama porque es capaz de cambiar a la personas y porque cambió a Gaara, y por alguna extraña razón se lo agradecerá toda la vida. Lo ama porque sabe que, sin importar que, estará ahí. Ama a Naruto porque siempre será Naruto, y eso es suficiente para él.

**Q**ue le diga Te amo

Sai odia que Gaara le diga Te amo, porque es una de las diez cosas que jamás esperó oír de él. Odia que se lo diga porque se lo dice tan pocas veces, que todo el tiempo está deseando para oírlo de nuevo. Odia que se lo diga porque es la frase que lo aniquila, aunque no lo demuestre. Odia que lo diga porque Gaara pasa a ser entonces como un ave en sus manos, delicado y frágil, y le aterra la idea de que pueda lastimarlo. Odia que Gaara le diga Te amo, porque no puede definir el calor reconfortante que nace en su pecho ni las ganas tan odiosas de sonreír con sinceridad.

Sai ama que Gaara le diga Te amo, porque es la frase más sincera que le ha oído decir. Ama que se lo diga porque es inusual, inesperado y siempre lo toma por sorpresa. Ama que se lo diga cuando están en la cama y Gaara está recargado en su pecho, ama que se lo diga en los días grises y ama que se lo diga acompañado de una tímida sonrisa. Ama que Gaara le diga Te amo, porque lo hace sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo y porque esas dos palabras son el único escudo que necesita para enfrentarse a lo que venga.

**Q**ue haya entrado en su vida

Sai odia que Gaara haya entrado en su vida porque jamás se enfrentó a nada igual. Lo odia porque antes no tenía que lidiar con emociones tan fuertes y sentimientos tan raros. Lo odia porque ahora ya no puede concentrarse en nada porque siempre está pensando en Gaara, lo odia porque ocho de diez de sus pinturas tienen como tema a un chico pelirrojo. Lo odia porque la vida es mucho más complicada ahora. Odia que Gaara haya entrado en su vida porque, aunque no conoce mucho de emociones, sabe que se ahogará en su tristeza el día en que se vaya de ella.

Sai ama que Gaara haya entrado en su vida porque le ha devuelto el color a sus pinturas. Lo ama porque a su lado ha experimentado un sinfín de emociones, porque poco a poco va descubriendo un poco más del amor y porque cada día guarda un nuevo recuerdo. Lo ama porque, si se trata de Gaara, no le importa que todos sus dibujos tengan cabello rojo y ojos verdes. Ama que Gaara haya entrado a su vida, porque nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
